


Sandstorm

by kiatkiat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: You didn't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere, so taking showers after battles with Raihan were a must every time.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Sandstorm

Relief coursed through your body as droplets of water showered down on you, rinsing away any traces of sand and soap from your body and into the drain. You briefly wondered if the sand clogged the drain, but your mind was led to the reason why your hair was full of it, anyway. Exhibition matches with your boyfriend were showy, and that meant making full use of weather effects.

It also meant getting out as much sand as you can in the showers after battles. Your brows furrowed, hoping Raihan needed a shower just as much as you did. “Weather tactics... I hope he's having trouble getting sand off his balls!” you muttered, scrubbing harder at your hair before patting it down. 

“Off whose balls?”

You jumped at the sound of a voice, scrambling to the edge of your cubicle while covering most of your body. The shower was still on, thankfully, but the figure in the doorway was clear enough to distinguish as Raihan's. Instinctively, your hand found its way to the soap, but before you could toss it at his face, he raised his arms. He locked the door behind him, taking his top off right after.

“What are you doing?” You asked, disbelief written all over your face. You placed the soap back on its place, eyes still trained on the skin he was slowly showing. You blushed. No matter how many times you did this, it was never gonna get old. “Go shower in the general lockers, pervert!”

“Now, now, who's gonna help me clean my balls?” Raihan said, taking his time getting his bottoms off. You averted your eyes, feeling your cheeks heat up even more. Footsteps echoed in the room, muffled by the sound of the still-running shower. Even without your eyes following him, you could feel his presence next to you. “So cute and feisty.”

“Wash them yourself,” you mumbled. You didn't make a move to leave, though. Your heart pounded in your chest as you felt his breath on your cheek. His hand entwined itself with yours, giving it a small squeeze. 

“Hmm? I'm having some problems, though. C'mon, (Y/N),” he teased, nipping at your earlobe. The sound of your name rolling off his tongue sent shivers down your spine, adding effect to his teasing mouth. His actions and proximity were enough to get you excited, even if doing it in the shower rooms made you a little embarrassed. He hummed. “I need you.”

His hand left yours. His fingers skimmed across your skin, feather-light touches on your waist and stomach before edging closer to the apex of your thighs. He was teasing you, that son of a bastard. His hand was light on your body, and yet it felt like he was everywhere. You whined a little, squirming when he was purposefully avoiding your heat.

“Ngh... hey,” you said. You could feel your nether regions getting wet, and it wasn't from the water. He moved his mouth to your neck, sucking on a sensitive spot. You could feel him smile against the skin of your neck, but you weren't going to give up now. “Don't tease me...”

Raihan let out a soft laugh. “I should indulge someone who's going to help me out later, right?” he said, pressing his fingers harder against your thigh. His thumb was so, so near—almost brushing against you—but he moved it away. You almost yelled in protest before you felt your body move, facing him. His face was as calm as ever, even as he traced a finger along your slit. 

You shivered. It wasn't enough, but he was finally touching you, at least. He moved his lips to yours, capturing them in a kiss just as he plunged one finger in. You moaned against his mouth, but he was quick to enter his tongue in yours. He pumped his finger in and out, leaving you aching for more.

“A-ah, is one finger all you can do?” you asked as the kiss broke off. He raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. He placed a hand on your chest, brushing against your nipple with his thumb while his finger continued its assault on your increasingly wet cunt. You mewled, weak under his touch. He gave you an even bigger grin.

“Still acting tough, huh?” he said, giving you another kiss as his index finger joined in. You gasped, moaning as they curled against your walls. “Look at you, getting so wet. You're the one who's supposed to help me, but I gave you your reward first.”

His thumb brushed over you clit, giving you another pleasant jolt. He smiled, placing open-mouthed kisses over your neck. You couldn't help the whine that escaped you as he sucked between your breasts, a red mark blooming. He licked over the spot languidly, continuing pumping between your thighs and teasing your nipple. He moved his mouth over the ignored peak, lightly biting the puffy areola.

“R-Raihan!” you keened as he started to move his fingers inside you in a scissoring motion. He suckled on your nipple, making you whimper and place a hand over your mouth, the other one on his head. He frowned, tweaking your nipple one last time before letting go of the other with a pop. He moved his hand to the one muffling your cries.

“Mhm, don't try to cover up the sounds you make, princess,” Raihan said, pulling your hand off your mouth with a timed thrust. You cried out, throwing your head back against the slick wall as he sped up, making sure to press against your g-spot. “See? Or rather, hear?”

You would've laughed or hit him, but the obscene sounds his finger made every time it pumped in and out of your sopping cunt stopped you. You whined again, resting your head against the tiles. “S-shit...” you gasped. He was alternating between fucking you on his fingers and brushing against your swollen clit, bringing you closer to an orgasm. You bit your lip. “D-don't stop...”

“Wasn't planning to.” He said before kneeling, finally eye-level with your pussy. Your hand was tangled in his hair, pulling on it when he latched onto your clit. His tongue made swift, small circles around the nub as his fingers didn't stop, hitting your rough g-spot every time. 

Raihan sucked on your clit, finally sending you over the edge. Your knees buckled, pulling on his hair harder as he removed his fingers, replacing it with his mouth. You were so damn sensitive and wet and here he was, lapping up at your slick like a starved man. You mewled as he let you come down from your high, feeling lightheaded from all the stimulation.

You found the knob of the shower, turning it off as he gave you one last lick. He stood up, catching you in a kiss where you could taste yourself on his lips. Your hand moved to your pussy, scooping out some of the slick before stroking his length with your hand. The cock twitched in your palm, and Raihan let out an audible groan.

“Fuck, you could've given me a warning,” your boyfriend muttered, grinding against your hand. His cock throbbed, its head painted an angry red. You slid your thumb over the slit, mixing his pre-cum and your slick as he bucked again. He dipped down to your neck, leaving you a hickey as you pumped his length. 

His hand wrapped around your wrist, stopping your ministrations on his painfully hard cock. He breathed against your neck. “Let me fuck you properly, (Y/N),” he groaned, biting and leaving a mark on another patch of skin. He led his cock to your wet cunt, almost missing because of how much you were dripping. 

“Rai—han...” you brokenly whimpered as he entered, wrapping your arms around his neck as he looped an arm around your leg, lifting it to his waist. He started thrusting slowly, but his length didn't have a hard time sliding in and out of your wet walls. He pressed his lips against yours, nibbling on your swollen lower lip. Your cunt was providing little to no resistance, and Raihan made sure to comment on it. 

“Haah...” he groaned, looking down to see your cunt stretching to accommodate his girth. “Look at how well your pussy is taking me, princess,” he said, his chest rumbling in a low growl. You blushed, feeling more hyper-aware of his cock thrusting in and out. He picked up the pace, adjusting his angle to fuck you better.

“Raihaan...” your moans were getting more high-pitched. You were sensitive from your previous orgasm, and with how your boyfriend was pounding into you, it wouldn't be long until the next one hit you. His cock was hitting all the right spots, bringing you closer to your edge as you whimpered even more. 

With a particularly hard thrust to your g-spot, you came with a whine of his name. He didn't stop, though, chasing his high in your sensitive state. Your eyes were screwed shut, letting out a steady stream of moans and cries. 

“Nghh, I just came!” you pleaded with him, but it fell on deaf ears. You were screwed, especially with another orgasm coming in succession. He left various marks all over your neck and chest, sucking on a nipple as if it would help you feel better. You mewled. “Raihan! I-I'm gonna come aga—ain...”

“I'm so close, princess...” he said. It was obvious with how erratic his thrusts were becoming, but it didn't mean it felt any less good for you. He kissed you again, resting his forehead against yours as he fucked you against the walls. “Aah... come with me, (Y/N)...”

His low voice commanding you to come was enough, your whole body tensing as your pussy throbbed and clamped around his cock. He felt it, as well, shuddering as his thrusts stuttered and slowed down. He stilled, letting cum spurt out inside. His breathing was ragged, but it didn't stop him from flashing you a smile.

“You didn't get to clean my balls, huh? Instead, you just made a big, big mess,” he said before pulling out. Some of your cum mixed with his, dripping down your abused pussy. The air was so humid, and sweat was already sticking to their bodies. You couldn't help but groan.

“This is all your fault, you know,” you said, already coming down from your high. You felt cum slide down your thighs as well, catching some of it on a finger. Making sure you had eye contact with him, you popped it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. “Ah, I kinda wanna suck you off now.”

Raihan's playful look darkened, pressing his sweat-slicked body against yours. “I'll remember that, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy the summary can be read both as, "battle with Raihan" or "shower with Raihan"! Cute.
> 
> If you wanna support me, please drop a [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) so you can get a commission all to yourself! Or give me a request on my [my Tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
